


the funeral

by brotherlethimseemy_rack



Category: Queen of Air and Darkness - Fandom, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlethimseemy_rack/pseuds/brotherlethimseemy_rack
Summary: This is a different take on Livvys funeral scene in Queen Of Air And Darkness. It is about a original character that I thought of and created. Her name is Alyssa (Lyssa) Lucia Carstairs. She is Emma’s little sister and Livvys Parabatai. I have also written Livvys death scene told with Alyssa so let me know if you want to see that.
Relationships: Kit/OC
Kudos: 2





	the funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i’m sorry if it’s not super good. This is about an OC and there may be plot holes and stuff. The idea about Livvy having a parabatai was just something that popped into my head. 
> 
> Trigger warning! this story does have violence and self-harm so proceed with caution if at all. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! let me know what you think.

The Funeral: 

Zara and her friends had been snickering the whole day. Making rude comments about The Blackthorns and of Livvy. Emma started to turn to tell them to leave or to shut up, Zara had just said that “she got what was coming to her, for bringing that thing into Idris” but as she did so, Lyssa strode past Emma towards Zara. Lyssa’s blonde curly hair was blowing back from her face as she walked towards Zara and her friends, chin held high. As she walked up to Zara, Zara smirked, her mouth open to say something to Lyssa, probably rude Emma guessed, but Zara didn’t get the chance. Lyssa punched her. It wasn’t a light-hearted punch to the shoulder but a hard, strong, trained punch to the face. Lyssa’s fist cracked loudly against Zara’s nose, breaking it. Zara fell back on her friends gasping in pain. Emma thought Lyssa would say something, defend her reasoning behind the blow, but she didn’t. She simply turned and walked away from Zara towards the Pyers, walking behind them where there weren’t people. She probably wanted to be alone, to grieve in private.  
“That little bitch!” spat Zara, “I’m gonna make her pay for that”.  
The funeral went on slowly. Horace was up in front, preaching about the dead Shadowhunters, about how they were brave and strong in their final moments. Emma let her mind drift, drift to The Blackthorns, to Julian, to Livvy.  
“Young lady, get down from there!”, a voice shouted.  
Emma snapped back into focus, Looking for who had shouted. The Inquisitor, who was still at the front of the crowd, though he had turned and was looking up at one of the pyers. Livvy’s, Emma peered up at the pyer and felt her stomach drop. Her sister had somehow climbed up Livvy’s pyer, without anyone noticing. She was at the top, sitting beside her parabatai, pale hair whipping around her. Emma lurched forward, running towards the base of the pyer.  
“Emma!” It was Julian, but she couldn’t see him, she could only see Lyssa. She was perched on top of the wood, leaning down over Livvy, incoherent words forming on her lips. Emma started to climb, scrabbling to find hand and footholds. She could feel the splinters digging into her skin but she kept climbing. Emma had almost reached her. She was almost there when she saw Lyssa reach for something, a glint of silver, light reflecting off a blade. Emma watched as Alyssa tugged two thin blades from under her coat.  
“Alyssa!”, Emma called, hands slipping on the wood. “Baby, Sweetheart, let me come to you!”. But she was too far down, she couldn’t reach her in time, even as she pulled herself up quicker, she could only watch. Watch as her baby sister placed one of the blades against the tender skin at one of her wrists. Lyssa closed her eyes as she pressed and pulled the sharp blade across her wrist, slicing her veins. Blood gushed and Lyssa lifted her wounded arm, a twin blade in her other hand, and repeated the same on her other wrist. The air was filled with the smell of copper, Emma cried out, she made a noise alien to her own ears. Her baby, her sister, had just slit her own wrists in front of her. There was blood dripping down the pyer, Lyssa’s blood. Emma was so close, so close to the top. Lyssa moved as if to lay down next to Livvy, she was holding her wrists away from Livvy, making sure to not get blood on Livvy white-clad form. She was pale, so pale, blood draining from her each second. As Lyssa moved to lay down next to her parabatai, her foot slipped in the blood that had covered the wood below. She teetered there for a second, grabbing out for the pyer, trying to right herself. Before closing her eyes and listing to the side, toppling from the pyer. Time slowed, Emma didn’t know what she did, whether she cried out or not. The next thing she knew she had lept after her sister, off of the pyer, and was free-falling through the air. She was a second too late but she felt her arms close around Alyssa’s limp body. I’ve got you, she thought, closing her eyes and cradling Lyssa’s body to hers, protecting her. You’re fine I’ve got you, she thought again. Just as Emma broke against the cold, hard ground. She felt her bones crack and then everything went black.  
Kit watched as Emma ran towards the pyer, flinging herself up. He watched as Alyssa’s hair flew around her in the wind, he supposed Lyssa wanted to be alone with Livvy one last time. Because when she had woken up The Silent Brothers had already taken Livvy’s body away. He couldn’t blame her. Then Kit saw the blades, the twin blades Livvy and Lyssa had. Each carved with the other’s name.  
“So that we are each other’s blades, helping and protecting each other in battle even if we are not actually there”, Livvy had explained to him. His heart hurt at the memory. They had been sitting in the kitchen, Lyssa had been attempting to bake a cake. Livvy had been making the frosting and explaining her favorite weapons to Kit. He smiled, remembering how after when Livvy and Ty had left to the library to do research, he had stayed behind to help Lyssa clean up. He remembered how good the cake had been, even if it was a little burnt. He remembered the way Lyssa had kissed him, hard against the counter. The way she had smelled like vanilla and tasted like sugar and cream cheese frosting. He felt his cheeks redden at the memory. How the door had begun to open and they had sprung apart. How they had busied themselves with dishes as Mark had walked in and cut himself a piece of cake, smiling at them as if he knew what he had broken up. Kit refocused on Lyssa on top of the pyer. He couldn’t see well from where he was standing, he had gone over to Simon and Isabelle who were standing toward the back of the crowd. Simon had apparently wanted to talk to him. He blinked against the sun, he saw the glint of silver and then red. Blood? But why would she be bleeding? Lyssa seemed to be leaning to the side, she wouldn’t fall Kit thought Lyssa never fell. But even the greatest warriors fell. Lyssa half fell half slid off the pyer, He couldn’t see anything but her outline, plunging toward the ground. Kit’s mouth went dry and then he was running, faster then he had ever run before. He could feel someone beside him, Simon or Isabelle? He watched as Emma flung herself after her sister, closing her strong arms around Lyssa, even as they fell. He didn’t see them hit the ground, the crowd had closed around them, blocking them for view. Kit pushing himself to them. Julian was there holding Emma and the rest of the Blackthorns were there and the consul and the Silent Brothers. They had surrounded Lyssa. Kit could see her hair, there was blood, so much blood, why so much? He pushed forward, trying to get her. A hand clamped on his shoulder, Diana.  
“I have to get to her,” Kit choked out, “I have to help her”.  
“There isn’t anything you can do Kit; the Silent Brothers are helping her,” Diana said, her voice steady, “there are no better healers”. Kit felt a flood of memories. Lyssa is shaking his hand in the training room when they had first met. Lyssa is laughing with Ty and Livvy. Lyssa is in a short purple dress, dancing with him. Lyssa is pulling the same purple dress over her head, revealing smooth skin beneath. Lyssa is taking shots of vodka with him, laughing. She is laughing. Always is laughing. Kit tastes salt on his lips and realizes he was crying. A sob escaped his lips. He slumped back on Diana, finally letting himself cry. Finally letting himself grieve. Grieve his father and grieve Livvy. He would not grieve Lyssa because she wasn’t gone, he told himself. He wouldn’t let her go, he couldn’t. Not after everything he had lost. He closed his eyes to the memory of her mouth on his, soft and comforting and always laughing.


End file.
